After what felt like an eternity
by Justinsj5
Summary: It has been 5 years since our graduation at Totsuki. 5 years since I last saw him, and 5 years since I last heard of him. One-Shot.


It has been 5 years since our graduation at Totsuki. 5 years since I last saw him, and 5 years since I last heard of him.

* * *

"He's here? Well someone is getting picked up at the airport and I don't think it's lady Alice" I heard one of the maids whisper to each other as I walk the never ending corridors of the mansion. I ignore what they said instead focusing on the task ahead. Incidentally my path brings me closer to the whispering and murmurs. As I get closer to the said people, they start going silent and continue on with their work I can only imagine it's because they don't want me to scold them and tell them to get back to work and stop with the mindless chatter.

I ignore them I don't have time to deal with their shenanigans and head back to my intended destination. I head back into my office to continue the work that I wasn't able to finish. Paper after paper, I manage to get most of it done. I look at the time and notice it's already almost 6:00pm the sun is already setting. I release a deep long sigh to relieve myself. Maybe I'll take a short nap although the sofa seems to far to me. I'm too tired to stand up right now. I drift off to sleep in chair I'm sitting on.

I open my hazy eyes, I realize that I'm no longer in the chair I was once sitting on. I'm lying down on the sofa, my head resting on a not very comfortable pillow. Yet for some reason this pillow felt very warm. I turn my body to face straight up. As I turn my body to face the ceiling I'm instead met with a pair of gold-yellow eyes staring straight back at me and red hair. I could only think of one person who has these features. Without really thinking I stretch my hands up to cup his face taking in all of his features. He smiles at me as I play with his hair and feel his face with my hands.

"Even in my dreams I think about you" I say out loud, smiling comfortingly at him. He seemed to have heard me, because with a smirk across his face he starts leaning down. He puts his mouth beside my ear and says "As much as I'd love for you to dream about me, this isn't a dream Erina." it takes me awhile to register his words. After a few seconds, my body shoots up, almost hitting his face along the way. I turn around slowly to face him and he gives me another heartwarming smile. I was shocked my eyes widened with surprise "you're here" I say with a voice full of hope. "Yup" is all I hear him say. Suddenly I feel a surge of emotions go through my body. I slap him across the face because of my pent up emotions.

"You think you can just waltz in here like nothing ever happened, like nothing has changed! You smile and whisper sweet words into my ear after what felt like an eternity. You barely respond to my emails, you don't call me and you don't even tell me that you're coming back! You think you can just do whatever you want and nothing will happen, you don't take things seriously! Always giving off that goofy smile of yours and being an idiot!... Asshole! Bastard! Piece of sh.." my voice becomes muffled because he pulls me into a strong embrace, gently stroking my hair. I can't help but return the feeling and embrace him back, tears slowly pouring down my eyes. "I've missed you" I hear him say, I tug onto his shirt tighter. "I wasn't able to reply that much because I was always on the move, I couldn't call because I honestly didn't really have the time and I didn't tell you I was coming back because I wanted to surprise you" He says but sounded more like excuses to me. I accidentally say the last part out loud. "Don't be like that Erina, I've missed you a lot. I always think of just abandoning my journey and head home straight to you. But if I did that you would be very disappointed and I couldn't have that now could I. So I always motivated myself thinking that when I finish this, I'm going to make you the happiest woman ever, I'll cook you the greatest dishes to ever exist. I'll exhaust my cooking to the limits just to make you say 'delicious.' With that in mind I would finish no matter what and after that I'll go back home to you."

after hearing him say his rather charming and passionate speech I couldn't help but feel his love and determination, all of my other feelings went out the window and the only thing I could feel was his love. My face reddened like a ripe tomato. He cupped my cheek with one hand wiping the tears with his thumb, he slowly and gently continued to stroke my hair with his other hand and slowly tilted my head so that I would be staring straight into his eyes, his hypnotizing, enthralling golden eyes and he said "I'm home" finishing it off with one of the most charming smiles I've ever seen. All I could do was smile and say "Welcome home Soma!"

The next thing I felt was his warm loving lips on mine in a soft yet loving kiss. I felt that time seems to have stopped moving and everything felt so right. They say love changes people and whom am I to argue with that statement. I mean look at me kissing the love of my life without hesitation. A few years ago I would've rather cut of my finger rather cut off my finger than kiss this fool. But here I am now next to the one I love most in the world hoping that this feeling will never ever stop. So yes love changes people maybe for better or for worse. But the feeling I'm feeling when I'm with him I would never trade it for anything in the world.


End file.
